Meeting Norman
by CescaLR
Summary: just an idea I had. No clue if i'll finish it (Edit: But it looks like i'm going to). Basically, Norman is in the forest of Gravity falls for reasons, and comes across a kid his age in a clearing. seemingly normal, with a pine tree hat and vest. (But what was up with that bone spear?)
1. Meeting Dipper Pines

Stomp, plod, stomp.

Chop, stamp, plod, scratch. (Of a spear-head in tree bark.)

These were the noises dipper heard as he walked through the forest in gravity falls, Oregon. They were made by him – the only sounds around. This part of the forest was eerily silent.

Dipper was occasionally glancing down at a page of the journal that was a map of the forest, with all the territories marked so he could avoid the gremoblins and the gnomes, the fairies and the (courtesy of Mabel) clone camp grounds, where the Sev'ral Timez clones, and dippers three and four were staying, safe from the rest of the forest and the real world (the dippers kept on leaving though.).

He seemed to be in an area of the forest yet unexplored by Ford – or maybe it was, just in journal 1 or 2, and not 3, but he still needed to know the area; he knew the rest of the forest pretty much off by heart now…

And besides, he needed a break.

From… everything.

 _Everyone, really._ A voice said in his head.

Yeah. Everyone.

(Ever since the reveal of Ford's secret Bill worshiping days and dipper's use of the Mind Machine thing he's found it easier to think. And have conversations with himself to come to a conclusion. He's not crazy. Really. Hopefully.)

So, there he was, exploring a part of the woods he hadn't been to, chopping branches, each satisfying snap and chop draining his anger at –

At everyone, really.

It's not like there had been much spare time lately to deal with his feelings on the whole STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS incident.

So there he was, chopping away.

 _Mabel not trusting him, after he trusted her so many times…_ Thwack! _Grunkle Stan's lies..._ Chop! _Grunkle Ford's lies…Bill worship… keeping things from him when he knows Dipper doesn't trust easily…_ Snap!

Each hit clearing his mind, making him think easier. Justifying what they did, making excuses for them…

 _Kidding myself._ "Shut _up_ ", he replied, aloud, anger colouring his words.

He continued storming off in this direction for a while, stewing in his thoughts and not really concentrating, focusing on the sounds of his spear cutting through the branches and brambles.

Which is why he didn't notice the kid in the clearing until it was almost too late.

Luckily, Dipper had looked up from the journal at the right time, or he would have walked in on this kid… talking. To… Something. Dipper could sort-of see… _something._ An outline of something, human in shape, able to just about hear whispers he couldn't make out…

He knew, logically, that he shouldn't be able to see this.

But when had logic actually helped him? Rarely, and in Gravity Falls…

Well. Logic just kind of goes out the window, in this place.

So he hid, behind a tree, before he was noticed, and watched what was going on in the clearing, analysing the… _thing_ … and the boy that was there.

The kid had the weirdest hair he'd ever seen – standing straight up, as if he'd recently been electrocuted, at least four inches above his head. Ridiculous, and kind of silly in a place like this to have hair like that. He seemed normal other than that, just a red hoodie, black jeans and a pair of converse; nothing abnormal, really.

Except that he was talking to this… shape, as if they were friends. Trying to look closer at the shape, he made out long black hair and a puritan-era outfit, and feminine features. _A ghost!_ Dipper realised. _Wonder if she's nicer than the store ghosts I exorcized a couple days ago… seems so, since she's being so nice to him…_ Dipper thought there was a lull in the conversation, and figured it would be as good a time as any to announce his presence. Clearing his throat, he walked into the clearing, sheathing his spear on his back (courtesy of Mabel) trying to ignore his building headache from looking at something his logical brain said shouldn't be there, but was, obviously.

The boy, startled, spun round quickly, sporting a wary and slightly shocked expression, his face pasty and he had bags under his eyes. _Probably thought nobody would find him here… needs some sleep too. Or at least coffee. Or maybe Mabel juice._ Dipper theorised. "Wh-who are you?" the boy asked, stuttering, ridiculously bushy eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Dipper wasn't ready to give that information – anything and everything lived in these woods. "I could ask the same thing, so it seems we're at an impasse." _Is that how that word was used? He thinks so._ (Dipper had improved his vocabulary since the Society Incident – sorta. He still used words he didn't quite understand.)

"uh – Norman. N-Norman Babcock. You?"

Wow. _Wow. Really, universe?_

"Okay, well, don't be offended – but that doesn't exactly give me confidence. What about the ghost? Is she… friendly? Or…?" Dipper trailed off, hoping he'd get the message. Instead, the other boy's – _'Norman's'. hah. –_ eyes widened, looking between the ghost and Dipper, as if following a tennis match. Excitedly, he said, "Can you see her? Really see her? No-one, _no-one_ else has _ever_ seen ghosts – not like I can anyway! When did you first start seeing them? Have you always seen them? How'd you deal with it? What-"

Dipper cut him off.

"Woah there, ah… ' _Norman',_ hold on a second – first of all, yes, why wouldn't I be able to, I first met a ghost near the start of summer, probably not, haven't had to – anything else? And, ah, slower this time."

'Norman' looked sheepish.

"uh- right, sorry – what was your name again?" he questioned, curious.

Dipper was going to regret this.

"Dipper. Dipper pines."

There. He'd thrown the olive branch, if this 'Norman' guy was one of the oddities of Gravity falls. If Gnomes can pass of as human, anything can.

Norman blinked. Dipper wished he knew what he was thinking right now. "Um- I'd say it was nice to meet you but – well – you appeared out of nowhere and have that spear and well–" he gestured in Dipper's general direction. Seemingly, he didn't quite know what to say.

Yeah, okay, Dipper'd give him that.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. _Man, I need some coffee._ (Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up all night reading the third journal.)

Dipper sighed. "Okay, look – sorry about that, it's just… well. _Things_ live in this forest, and I needed to make sure you weren't one. Since you aren't… this forest isn't safe, for anyone, so you should leave, as soon as possible. I could give you directions, if you need them. What are you doing out here, anyway?"

(What? He's just being cautious.)

Norman's expression became slightly guarded, but not before Dipper saw the flash of worry – of _fear_ – that went across his face.

"Um – That – That's not really your business, and – um, yeah, directions would be nice – I'm looking for gravity falls?" The boy asked, nervously, hopefully.

Well. Dipper wasn't going to leave someone, lost in the forest, no matter who they were.

And, really, he had to admit that it wasn't exactly his business, whatever the guy was doing, he didn't need to know. Doesn't stop him from wanting to, though.

"Alright then. I'll take you to the Mystery Shack – follow the road from there and you'll get to town. You'll owe me one, though."

If he'd learnt anything this summer, it was that nothing is without cost, or consequence.

This time was the cost option.

"Thank you." Norman said, quietly.

 _The kid didn't even ask what he'd owe…_

Shut up. (Sometimes, he didn't think the voice was his. Which, you know, made him look crazy. So he didn't say anything.)

Dipper took his spear out of its sheath. "Let's go then. – oh, and bring your ghost friend."

Dipper turned around, and, walking slightly slower than usual so Norman could keep up with him, he went off in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

Norman hurried to catch him up, beckoning the ghost girl (that Dipper could only just see, as he was trying to ignore her so he didn't get a headache.)

Suddenly, Dipper realised something, and mentally smacked himself for not realising before. "Uh – Norman – are you here _without any relatives?"_

Norman's eyes widened. "uhm – N-N- no" he protested, weakly. Dipper snorted. "Okay, I live with a guy whose job is to be a conman. You need to lie better than that."

Norman sighed. "Uh – yeah, I am. Kind of. Aggie here – the… uh, the ghost – she's a… very distant relative. From the past. So, yes, but not exactly?" He tried to explain.

"Huh." Dipper said, because that made some sort of sense. In a way.

The walk back to the Shack was quiet, the children silent for the most part – Norman, not knowing the forest well, kept on tripping up on roots and rocks, and getting smacked in the face with low hanging branches.

Dipper slowed down even more, so he wouldn't leave him behind.

But other than that, they made the way back to the Mystery shack before dark, (thankfully) which was in good time considering. (Only just though. It was sunset when they got there.)

Mabel was in their attic bedroom, looking out the window. When she saw them emerge from the tree line, she shot the grappling hook at the totem pole and swung down to the ground, landing neatly. She sprinted towards them, and Dipper braced himself as she launched at him, nearly tackling him in her enthusiasm. "Dip-dop! Where were you?! Stan was starting to wonder – said he needed you to do some work but I'm _pretty_ sure he was worried! Oh – hey! Who're you?" The entire time her voice was raised, practically shouting in his ear, until the last sentence.

 _Oh dear._

She was batting her eyelashes rather forcefully in Norman's Direction –

Looks like her next crush of the week has been found.

Hmmm…

He wondered…

"Mabel, meet Norman. Norman, meet Mabel – oh, and don't worry; he's not from round here."

Mabel's eyes had widened at Norman's name, but her posture relaxed when he finished his sentence – good, she got his message. Also, she seemed less interested, so obviously hadn't had much of a crush on him.

Norman looked slightly relieved.

Mabel looked expectantly at Dipper "Well Dip, what took you so long?"

"Norman was lost in the forest – so I brought him back; now he just needs to follow the road to the town and he'll be where he needs to be. Right?" Dipper aimed that last part at Norman. The boy nodded "Y-yeah. Uh- Thanks, by the way; I – I – uh, probably would have stayed… lost… if you hadn't of helped me – so uh… yeah. Thanks." His eyes glanced to the left, and Dipper looked at the ghost girl, who was there, obviously. The girl seemed to be moving her lips, dipper read "Thank you", and he nodded, hoping they would get that is was for both of them.

The ghost girl… Aggie, was it? Yeah, Aggie, smiled slightly in his direction, and Norman nodded back, awkwardly "Uh – I'll, I'll just – just go…then" he gestured off in the direction of the road. "Maybe we'll come buy stuff…uh – see you." And he backed off, turned around and walked in the direction of the town. The twins watched him (Dipper watched them both) go.

"So, bro-bro – made a new friend?" Mabel asked, leaning towards him and punching his upper arm. Dipper folded them after that, and surreptitiously rubbed the spot where she hit. He sometimes wished she hadn't had Gruncle Stan teach her how to punch properly…

Then she smacks a gremoblin in the face and he thanks him profusely in his head. (He'd never know that way.)

"Uh – not really Mabel, he was just lost in the woods; and that is never good – especially not here." He replied

She blew a raspberry at him. "Well that's stupid. He's our age and he's male – considering the only other friend our age or close to that you have is Wendy… maybe you should befriend him – who knows, he may just be as much of a nerd as you are, Dipping Sauce."

Dipper rolled his eyes. (though she was right. The only (non-blood-related family, nor elderly) male friend he had was Soos – His only other friends were Mabel (his twin.) and Wendy (his fifteen year old ex-crush.)

And he guessed Pacifica – sorta. Maybe. Call him crazy, but he had an okay (good) time at that party – after the ghost was gone. She might be his friend. He wasn't sure.

He kinda hadn't noticed that they were all female. Huh. (Well - he knows they're female – duh – but, _man_ , the only friends he has that're around his age are female. All of them. That's what's 'huh'.))

"I'm not gonna take no for an answer!" Mabel half sing-song-ed, half shouted right next to his ear, probably bursting one of his ear drums in the process. He flinched.

"Just drop it Mabel, okay? He's just some random person who got lost in the woods. He'll be gone soon anyway – come on, I found the crystals we were looking for yesterday, and it turns out they _are_ guarded by pixies so you sort-of need to be there if you want any of them without creating _more_ enemies out of the creatures of the forest…"


	2. Welcome To Gravity Falls Norman Babcock

A/N - Okay, so I should _probably_ be working on later right now, but, ah, I saw that people actually like this shit? It's got like, followers and stuff, so i figured you guys deserved to get a new chapter.

'Cause really I should of figured that ages ago but whatever-

so here.

Um - not entirely sure about the plot yet, like - It's not gonna be really there until a few chapters in. Or something.

We'll see.

* * *

Summary - Last chapter, Dipper met this kid Norman in the woods, and showed him the way to town.

Now, we're gonna find out why the hell he's here anyway.

* * *

Norman was starting to wonder if this was such a great idea.

Running away, he means.

...

Let's backtrack.

So, you know how the guy saved his town?...

They didn't stay happy with him for long.

To be honest, he wasn't really sure why he expected them to. His hometown was so judgmental about the supernatural...

Being a kid who could see ghosts and had a friend ghost - Aggie - was just asking for trouble.

Considering that ghost's reputation...

It wasn't long before the town grew suspicious of him.

The bullying continued.

His sister... tried at first, and that's the best he could ask for. She was sent to some boarding school after a particularly nasty incident, and Norman hasn't heard from her since.

(her phone was confiscated)

Neil tried, as well, but there's only so much a victim of bullying and an outsider can do to help another one.

And to add salt to the wound, Neil's family up and moved away -

apparently, his family thought the town was too dangerous to stay in.

If this were a year ago, Norman would have agreed. But it isn't, and he doesn't.

(If you can't tell, he's a little bitter.)

One day, not long after Courtney was gone, his parents started arguing again. his Dad started despising his gifts again -

except this time round, the arguments were about sending him away. Putting him up for adoption.

Getting rid of him.

His sweet, wonderful Mom, kind as she is argued to keep her son...

But she never had the strongest backbone.

(She gave in after a month.)

And so that's why he's here.

All his savings in his pocket, his phone number (illegally) changed and all contacts deleted -

To start fresh. With Aggie by his side, this time.

She didn't want him to be alone and she'd been a vengeful ghost so long she wasn't allowed to move on.

(He felt for her, often and regularly)

She helped him often, teaching him how to use his gifts and using her own to help him get all the way here -

Gravity Falls. Oregon.

A new start.

So, with the money in his pocket he looked for a place to stay, a place to work.

A new life, in a backwater town known for its strangeness and its oblivious residents.

(So long as you looked at the right websites.)

* * *

After a sleep at the roadside motel a little ways down the main street, and a loss of only ten of his $200 dollars he'd managed to have left over from his cross-country journey, he continued his search.

First, he started at the diner.

"Uh - Hello. Um, is there any jobs available? I -"

"Oh, sorry sweetie, but we're full on staff." The woman whacked the machine next to her a few times. "Work, stupid thing!" She lifted her lazy eye to look at him properly. "'Sides, you're too young to hire. Sorry." she let go of her eyelid, and went back to whacking.

Norman sighed, but nodded, and went to look for a job somewhere else.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and he'd found one job, one hour a day, eight til' nine, he was to deliver newspapers to the residents.

It wasn't much - he'd get paid per newspaper delivered, only a dollar per newspaper, and since there were quite a few with the same job, it was likely that people would already have one by the time he'd get there. And if he delivered the newspaper after the hour was up, he wouldn't get the pay.

So he needed another job. And after a bit more searching...

He found one. Well, he hadn't gotten the job _yet,_ but he'd found a flier that a place called the 'Mystery Shack' was looking for some workers, and that they didn't really care the age so long as they did the work.

So he'd grabbed the flier, and followed the directions.

...And then he'd realized that this is where that guy-with-the-spear - Dipper, that was it - and his sister lived.

Great.

* * *

Now, you mightn't find it odd that Norman wasn't so thrilled that the two people he'd met earlier lived where he was looking to work - it could be slightly embarrassing and pride damaging - but you might find it odd that he wasn't thrilled because he wanted to avoid them.

Well. After hearing some rumors - because in a town like this, gossip spreads like wildfire - you might find it understandable that he'd want to avoid Mabel - it turns out she'd hit on literally all of the guys in town her age, if you believed the rumors.

Norman wasn't inclined to, but them he'd remembered her odd way of greeting him and he was suddenly wary.

But no. Mostly, he wanted to avoid Dipper.

The guy had kind of crept up on him, somehow, even though a few ghosts were on the lookout for any approaching people.

They'd warned him of a few others - an old man in a trench coat, and some... odd beings they couldn't quite describe, and their simple presence tended to drive off most people - something about sensing them, if not seeing them. He didn't really get it quite yet, but Aggie said it takes time to learn all this and he was inclined to agree with her.

But we're off topic.

So, Dipper approached him whilst putting away his spear, and he only knew this because Aggie had seen him -

And then he spoke, suddenly, which startled Norman quite a bit.

And so he stuttered.

A lot.

...

so anyway, the guy was... pretty stand-offish, which Norman can kind of get -

but for what he was worried about?

 _He could see Aggie._

 _And no-one could see Aggie unless she wanted them to._ Not even Norman.

So you can see why he might be a little worried.

Back to what he's doing now.

* * *

Norman swallowed, hard, then picked up his courage and _hoped,_ beyond hope, that Dipper wasn't home right now.

He opened the door to the shack.

Inside, it was like most of these kinds of tourist attractions. you could see all of the 'oddities' and 'real things', but the main focus was the gift store.

On the inside, he was quite surprised to see how _huge_ the place actually was, considering it didn't look that big on the outside, but he'd seen weirder so he just pushed it aside.

(For now.)

there were one or two people browsing the shelves, and there was a teenage, red-headed girl manning the counter, and a bald man was adjusting a shelf.

Unfortunately, the next thing he noticed was that Mabel... and Dipper were both present.

...

 _wonderful._

But so was the man advertised as the boss, so...

He went over to them, and coughed awkwardly, the flier gripped tightly in his hand. "Uh - Hello."

The man, Stan Pines as it said on the flier, turned round and said gruffly, "What?" Norman opened his mouth to reply, but Mabel beat him to it. "Norman!" she chirped, cheerfully, "Hi! Did you find the town okay yesterday?" Norman nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you come to visit the shack?" she questioned, her tone still very cheerful. Norman hesitated, then shook his head. "Not exactly." "Kid, just say why you're here." Mr. Pines interrupted. Norman nodded, and half-sheepishly held up the flier. "Uh - I saw this? And - I - I kind of need money... so I. Was wondering, if -" He stumbled over his words, a small bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal. The man blinked, and then turned to bark at the bald guy. "Soos! I thought I told you to take those down? they're out of date! The payment is far too high and I don't even need any more workers." He turned to Norman. "'Sides kid. You're a bit too young - yes I know what it says - and I'm already in enough trouble." Norman dropped his arm (wondering what he meant by that last statement and realizing he didn't really want to know) and nodded, a little put-out. "Yeah, figured. Worth - It was worth a try, though." and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" the female pines yelped, and Norman froze and turned around. "Uhm - y-yes?" "Not you but stay there. Grunkle Staaan!" she whined, frowning up at him - not very well - as she folded her arms. "That's not fair - you don't even pay us and we still work here - and you haven't gotten in trouble for it yet!" Dipper sighed. "That's _why_ he hasn't gotten in trouble Mabel. He can just call our working here our 'chores' but since he'd be paying him, it'd fall under child labour." Stan nodded, "Right, see, your brother gets it." she looked petulant. "But he needs the money!" the man sighed, frustrated and rubbed his eyes. "Kid," he started sharply, making Norman jump a little. "What've you got already in terms of jobs?" "Just the one." he admitted, "Newspaper rounds. 1 dollar per newspaper if that newspaper hasn't already been given by someone else - usually those who have been on the rounds longest are favoured to get the money - and none after the hour is over. There's twelve of us with the same job. Not all of us are my age - most quite a bit older." "See!" Mabel exclaimed. "That's hardly enough to... to buy stuff a person needs!" Dipper sighed, resigned. "No, it's not. But at his age it's what is legal. However, if he had no guardians..." he trailed off, looking at the mediator pointedly.

The first time he has actually looked at him since Norman arrived, to tell the truth.

Norman swallowed. Stan looked between both of them suspiciously. then addressed Norman. "Well kid? Is Dipper right or wrong? I've got a bet going - so tell me." "Stan!" Mabel squawked. "Kid, you're the one I've got it with!" He protested. Dipper raised his eyebrow at them a second before shaking his head. "What bet?" he asked, curious. the other two blinked, and then tried to act innocent. "What bet? No bet - there's no bet." Mabel 'reassured' her brother. "Right." Stan agreed. "Non specific excuse - Kid, hurry up here."

Norman sighed, but nodded all the same. "He's right. I - uh. Yeah. They're not here." Stan looked at him for a second, before nodding to himself, something odd in his eyes. "Alright then kid. What's your name - Norman? - Norman, you can work the night shift if you're quiet getting here. After closing, I want you to be here ready to help clean the place and get it ready for the next day. Saturdays are off. Got it?" Norman nodded rapidly. "Yes - yeah. Got it." Stan nodded. "Kids - show him 'round. Tell him the ropes. Wendy - your shifts extended today, hour extra. One percent more pay, got it?" The teen, Wendy, sighed, suffering-ly, but nodded, going back to her 'avoid eye-contact' magazine. "Right. I'm leaving now. Apparently." And Norman's new boss left the room, going out the front door.

Mabel's grin was a little to big, but fully genuine, and Dipper's expression was hard to read. He was avoiding looking at Aggie, which Norman found a little odd, but he'd only ask when no-one else was around. And that seemed very -

"Mabel! Girl!" A... girl's?... Okay, a girl's voice yelled, as two girls burst into the shack from outside. "Hello Mabel." another, accented and stilted one greeted. "Girls!" Mabel squealed, making Dipper, Wendy and Norman wince at varying levels. "It's good to see you! And so very convenient!" "Yeah! Surprise sleepover!" "We brought new novels." the accented girl spoke. "Very good new ones in the series." "Oh, _girls_!" Mabel laughed. "Let's go upstairs!" and the three of them ran through the doorway into what Norman assumes to be the house part of the shack, the larger girl accidentally slamming into the vending machine, before getting up and following after her 'girls'.

Wendy rolled her eyes, and got up. "No-ones here now. I'm gonna be up in my place. Soos - take over for me?" the bald guy - Soos - nodded "Yeah, sure dude. Have fun!" He called after her, as she climbed the last rung on the ladder to the roof.

He sat on the stool, leaned on the table, and a few seconds later promptly fell asleep.

Now, after that annoying set of coincidences, there were only Dipper and Norman left in the room. (aside from soos but he's asleep so whatever.)

 _Just great._

* * *

 _(dipper's pov. For reasons.)_

I had my arms folded, resolutely not looking at the ghost girl.

Doing so gave me a headache, so logic dictates that it's stupid to look at her.

So I won't.

I sigh, and lean my back against one of the many columns, facing away from the new kid.

...

Stan said to show him 'round, right?

... Fine.

Sure.

I stop leaning and turn around, to see the guy just sort of standing there, pretending to be interested in the fake displays.

I walk over to him. "It is literally just a Sasquatch with a pair of briefs on." He comments, looking a little confused. "How does this even sell merchandise?" a smile tugs at my lips. "No idea. Real monsters don't sell as much as these things do. Believe me, I know."

It was kind of a bad idea in hindsight. But oh well.

at least they can't sue us now.

...

Shit, no - I feel bad that they're permanently insane. I do, really.

Honest.

... moving swiftly on...

I cough, and continue. "I should probably show you around then, eh?" Norman shrugged. "Sure." "Well. Turn around then." He did. "What you can see is the shop. Tour over." He laughed a little. "Yeah. Not much to show an employee, is there?" "No," I agreed. "Not really." Something caught his eye and he walked over to it. "Oh my god." he laughed a little. "What _is_ this?" he blinked. "Is this literally just a rabbit with some antlers? How do people believe this?" he gestured at another thing. " _That_ is literally just a rock with a face carved in it. Tell me people aren't _this_ gullible?" He gestured at the 'genuine gold nuggets'. "That is painted rock. Seriously, who buys this?" "You'd be surprised," I replied. "Loads of people eat this stuff up. Grunkle Stan's a pretty good con-man, truthfully." He looked intrigued. "Yeah?" "He ran for mayor once," I started. "His criminal history and the fact that he didn't sign the paperwork was the only reason he didn't win." "Cool." I nodded. "Saved mine and Mabel's lives that day as well." Norman's eyes widened. "Woah - really?" I nodded again. "Yeah. This statue was about to blow up and he grabbed us and jumped off of it. Survived the fall and everything." "Neat." the corner of my mouth tugged upwards. "Yeah. Glad I'm not a splatter on the pavement right now." He grimaced a little, then saw another stupid display and shook his head in resignation. "Gotta say - these are some of the weirdest displays I've ever seen. Not that I've seen many, mind you. Though I do live - _did_ live - in a town obsessed with this witch legend. It was false - in a way, because the witch wasn't what many were lead to believe."

Hm... Interesting...

"Really?" I questioned. "In what way?" For a second, he looked at the ghost girl, and then got all awkward. "It's not really - I mean, she's okay with me telling it but she'd - well. She'd rather get to know you better first."

What -

Oh. _O_ _h._

Okay then.

"So - uh, Aggie, right? - Aggie's the witch?" Norman nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah, kind of."

"kind of?"

"Well, the witch is believed to be a warty old hag, and Aggie - Aggie's our age. Younger, actually, we think but it's been so log she doesn't remember."

That's...

That's a bit depressing.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. He flicks his eyes to Aggie. "Nothing you should be sorry about. But Aggie is right there, you know."

"Yeah. I know."

"Then why don't you look at her?"

I flick my eyes to Aggie, for a second, then wince and look away.

..."It gives me a headache."

 _And I can see the noose marks. And the scorch marks. The bags under her eyes and the pasty-ness of her face._

 _She looks real. Alive._

 _Yet so very dead and damaged._

He raises one of his eyebrows. "Yeah? Since when?"

"Since I met Aggie. Not like I could get a headache from looking at her before I met her, is it?"

"Not what I meant."

"It's what I answered."

He looked unhappy, but nodded reluctantly. He wanted to push, but he wasn't going to.

I mean, we literally just met. We're acquaintances at best.

"Right."

There was a lull in the conversation, and I sighed and went back to leaning on a column. Facing him, this time.

He shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and followed suit on the opposite column.

...

...

...

I slide down and sit on the floor, absently staring at the displays on offer, and, with a sigh, Norman goes to have another gander at them.

 _I wish he wasn't here so I could visit Ford or read my Journal. Uh, the third Journal. It's not mine._

 _Yet._

So it is silent, except for Norman's occasional huffs of annoyance at a particularly unbelievable display, and quiet chortling, of amusement and confusion.

It stayed like that for a while.

* * *

About thirty minutes and a few customers Dipper had to serve (after quickly pushing Soos off of the stool so they wouldn't see and complain about customer service) later, Norman had probably gotten bored, because he made his way over to Dipper.

* * *

(Dipper POV stil because it's easier)

"So..."

I looked up, and quickly stashed the journal away under the desk hoping he'd not noticed. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I uh - Do you know if..." He looked uncomfortable asking, and I remembered that he didn't have any family up here.

He didn't have anywhere to stay.

"If... if there's - if there's somewhere I could, stay, in town? Like a cheap motel or something?"

I sighed. "Not that I know of no, but I think I remember seeing -"

I was interrupted by Grunkle Stan crashing into the house and dragging a shelf to block the door, closing all the window shutters and pulling the alarm.

"Grunkle Stan!" I yelled over the noise. "What's going on?!"

"I'm not quite sure!" He yelled back, "But it's bad! Sky's red and Poindexter said something about 'it being a side effect and not to worry' or some nonsense! But still - I'll wake up the lump and get Wendy down here - you take the new kid up to the attic!"

I got up as quickly as possible and vaulted the counter (not before grabbing my journal, of course), sending a quick nod to my Grunkle and grabbing Norman by the arm, draggin him into the house part of the shack.

"What is going on!" He yelled, sounding a little frightened.

Well, I would be too if this sort of thing wasn't my normal.

"Don't have a clue yet!" I shouted back, "Ford'll probably know though - just follow me!" and I let go of his arm, sprinting off towards the attic. "Hey! Slow down!" He called after me. I did, a fair bit, and he ran to catch up to me. "I don't know my way around this place!" "Right, sorry!" "Dipper?! Dipper!" Mabel hollered from the floor above, about to come down the stairs but stopped when we ran past her. I grabbed her hand and dragged her along, her friends following behind us. "What's going on?!" She asked, her voice loud so as to be heard. "We're not sure! All I know right now is that the sky is red - and that could mean so many things, so we should probably wait for Ford to tell us what the -" a loud crash could be heard from outside, and through the window we were passing we could see a rather large tree crashing down, blocking the road. they could hear Stan yelling in annoyance, and then the slamming of a few doors and the raised tones of an argument.

Oh, really guys? Right now?!

"They're at it right now?!" I half-yelled, annoyance colouring my tone. "Really?!" I huffed with annoyance and quickened my pace. "Come on guys!" Mabel yelled "Not that far now!"

I let go of her hand. No need to be dragging her along now.

"What is going on!" And yep, that was actual fear I heard in his voice then. Right. "I don't know!" Mabel called back. "Some weird stuff though!"

Weird. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. "Pretty normal for us!" I called back. "Hope this doesn't put you off of working here!" Mabel yelled to Norman. "That'd suck!" "No!" He yelled back. "Don't worry, it won't!"

I barged through the door to the attic, and held it open for everyone, then slammed it shut.

The noise was lowered, and we could hear each other now without shouting.

I hurried over to Mabel and Norman, who were kneeling on the window seat, Mabel's face pressed against the glass and Norman's eyes focused on the forest's edge. "Seen anything? I asked, murmuring quietly. "No." Mabel replied, the barest hint of worry. "The red glass makes it a little difficult."

"A-I can't see anything either." Norman replied, stumbling over almost saying Aggie.

... Well, Mabel _doesn't_ know. Maybe he wants to keep it that way.

"Right. I guess it's waiting time then."

Mabel groaned, quietly, and then got up to go to her friends. "You can do that then. Two pairs of eyes are enough."

She wandered over to Candy and Grenda, and they conversed in hushed whispers.

Norman shifted over to where Mabel had been so that there was more space.

He sighed, and now that Mabel was gone and distracted, he muttered. "Aggie can't see anything. She went to go have a look when we were getting here. Only thing of note, she said, was the red sky, and the ground tremors. Mini earthquakes, she said." I nodded, and rested my head on my arm, which was leaning against the glass. I peered out across the grounds, but like Norman said I saw nothing much of note.

I sighed, and turned round to lean against the wall, my legs crossed. I took the journal out and flicked through the pages, 'cause now was as good a time as any for the new guy to figure out this place has more than just ghosts and witches.

And mediums.

It's easy enough to figure out, really. He can see all ghosts, where as most can only see those powerful enough to let themselves be seen.

And then there's me.

But I don't really want to dwell on that right now.

Curious, he turns his head to look at what I'm doing. "What is that?" he questions. "Some kind of... supernatural encyclopedia?" I snorted, and looked up at him. "Not exactly. It's the third journal in the series Ford made - It document's his findings in the realm of the supernatural - the ones that are relevant to Gravity Falls, anyway."

He blinked, and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Cool."

I nodded, smiling as well. "Yeah. There's some pretty cool stuff in here - but then there's also this - "I turned a few pages and held it up for him to see. "Squash with a human face and emotions?" He sounded amused, confused and interested, all at the same time. "Yeah." I grinned. "There are better things than that here but it's the most ridiculous one." He laughed a little, then leant back against the wall on his side of the seat. "The most we had were ghosts and mediums. Like me, I guess." I put the book down. "Yeah. Most of the stuff here isn't exactly human if it is supernatural - though you do get your fair share of witches and the like." He raised an eyebrow "Yeah?" I nodded. "There was this kid - Gideon, he got his hands on an amulet that gives the user telekinesis, but only when it's held - as in, when it's touching skin. He was an idiot though, and instead of using his actual magic for his show, he pretended to be psychic, using little badges of himself with hidden cameras in them to record people - live footage of their lives. It was creepy, not to mention the obsessive thing he had for Mabel, and a few other stunts he pulled. Though, he's in prison now, so that's a good thing." Norman looked a bit disturbed. "Any _good_ supernatural beings?" I hesitated. "Not... not exactly, no. Most who got their hands on the supernatural in this town have used it for bad goals. Even if it was unknowingly or unintentionally... it generally is used for the person who used it's gain. Even if they have good intentions... what they do is generally morally dubious."

 _I would know._

He nodded, a little miffed about the whole thing. "You ever used the supernatural elements of this town?" he questioned, eyes searching.

I laugh a bit. "Ha, yeah, 'course I have. And I didn't exactly do great stuff with it. So has Mabel. And Ford, obviously. Some of the townsfolk. It's Gravity Falls man. This place attracts the... unusual aspects of life. Be they human or... otherwise."

He nods, seemingly understanding what I'm saying.

 _I hope he does. For his sake._

"Right." He looks out the window, and I do as well.

* * *

(Mabel POV)

As much as I love my girls, I tend to tune them out sometimes, when they talk about stuff only they know.

Or in Korean. Like they are now.

... Least I know it's Korean, right?

... I know I did flirt with Norman, but it was harmless. I wasn't going to actually crush on the guy. Really. I've already got my sights on this other hottie that I saw the other day down at the diner...

Heh.

Uh - Never mind that right now. Moving on.

I don't really know what the fuss is about, to be honest. I mean, sure, the sky might be a little bit red but that happens like, all the time.

Anyway - Great Uncle Ford probably has it all under control, like he usually does. So nothing to worry about, right?

Grunkle Stan and Dip-Dop are just being paranoid.

And poor Norman, getting sucked into all this mess - on his second day in Gravity Falls, no less!

... Gotta admit though, that sky looks hella awesome.

I mean, like, it's red and stuff. Pre-tty cool, if I do say so myself.

Though that tree falling was worrying, and I can still hear some very muffled crashes coming from deeper into the woods. I think everyone else is ignoring those, though, so I will as well I guess.

... I think having a friend other than a girl a few years older than him and his sister will be good for Dipper .

I mean, we're great and all, but the guy needs some more friends.

 _It's not like he has any back home._

Shut up. Course he does.

There're the peeps in the clubs he's in they talk right?

yeah, no he has friends. Sure.

I _totally_ believe that.

Right.

So yeah. Norman's friendship to Dipper'd probably be good for them both. I mean, currently Norman has _no-one._

And that's just sad.

So...

I guess we'll have to be his 'someones'.

His friends.

Yeah. That sounds like a good plan.

...

Ooh! They're talking in English again! Time to rejoin the chat!

* * *

(Norman Pov)

Things are weird right now.

I mean, don't get me wrong - Gravity Falls is pretty cool and all, but -

It's a lot more dangerous than Blithe Hollow ever was, really. So long as you don't count the mobs that sprang up every now and again when I was there.

They were pretty scary, to a kid with no friends and abilities beyond the norm.

But yeah. The danger scale here is a lot higher than you'd think it'd be if you only looked at the surface and the weird, harmless creatures like that squash thing.

But all manner of creatures inhabit the town, the forest, the lake and the rivers.

And all manner of plants grow and objects are hidden. Its a stranger place than I'd thought it to be.

For once, I might be different simply because I'm not as _odd_ as most people are here.

Probably not though.

But never mind that.

...

...

...

Not much is going on right now so I guess this is as good a time as any to do some thinking.

...

I _think_ I might've made my first friends here. Mabel and...

Dipper. The spear-guy.

I do wonder where he got a _bone freaking spear_ from though. I hope that he didn't make the thing, because -

well, that'd be horrible.

But other than that...

The guy's...

Just...

 _Different._

I mean, I've never heard the name Dipper before - Did his parents hate him or something?

It's not like that'd surprise me, to be honest. I mean, they sent their kids up here to the middle of nowhere, without them, and they don't even have mobile phones.

I mean, come on. It's 2012, get with the modern era.

Really.

...

Okay, for a second there I think I might've been channeling Courtney.

... Which is weird and creeps me out so we'll move on.

So yeah. He's... _different,_ and it's hard to say exactly _why_ I think that, I just get -

weird vibes. Aggie does to - she wants to meet him, sure.

But she wants to figure him out _more,_ which is a little bit creepy.

I told her that, and she stammered and flew off. I don't really know what's up with her sometimes.

Maybe I was too blunt, I don't know.

Oh well.

So yeah. Weird vibes. I mean, the guy seems nice, but -

There's just something... off.

I guess it's my medium-ness that's talking, but it almost feels like -

Like his, soul, (what makes Dipper, well, _Dipper)_ for lack of a better term, is using his body as a vessel...

Rather than being attached. Like a normal person. It's almost like - It _feels_ almost like he could just... leave. Up and leave his body, if he wished to. And...

And use something else - or some _one_ else - instead. And then get right back in again.

... And then there's this feeling of...

wrongness, that I think I just identified.

at least, partly. there's another more, sinister wrongness I can't quite put my finger on yet.

But I will.

Eventually.

See...

The first wrongness?

I'm pretty sure he's used some... dark form of magic, _more than once,_ but not regularly. I think about twice, since the beginning of this summer -

And then there's the fact that I'm pretty sure he created a ridiculous amount of zombies at one point. What scares me is that the number _isn't there,_ that he created so many that my senses just can't tell how many there were.

My mediator/medium (Courtney called me a mediator once, and I'm not sure why but in homage to her I use it sometimes) senses are practically screaming that at me.

It's a little hard to ignore.

And thus another couple reasons added to the 'why I should avoid Dipper Pines' list.

And a reason why it was stupid of me to even consider working at a place _where he freaking lives._

But I guess there's no turning back now, I suppose. I'll just have to learn how to not pay attention to what the senses say regarding him. For the most part.

I have a feeling both of the twins would be either upset with me or angry at me or annoyed with and at me (and you can probably figure out which one's which), if I tried to leave now. So I won't.

I can't really be bothered to ignore them at the cost of - well, at the cost of much needed money.

(It's probably called selfish either way as well so you know.)

(There isn't really a good option here.)

But anyway.

The sky's clearing up now and the alarm has been silenced. The door is opened, and as fast as he can move Dipper was standing near the door to greet the visitor.

A man who looks remarkably like Mr. Pines - so probably their Great Uncle Ford, who I know now to be Stan Pines' twin - muttered something to Dipper and strode off with a swish of his trench coat.

Dramatic, much?

Anyway, Dipper followed, with an expression that was a mix of worry, curiosity, and awe, for some reason, and pulled the door shut behind him.

I wasn't the only one watching them leave.

Mabel said farewell to her friends, as they left to go inform their parents that they were okay, and she came over to the seat and sat opposite me, where her brother had been just moments before.

She was looking at me, expectantly.

"What?" I asked, a little cautious, a little wary.

She bit her lip, looked away, and then looked back with renewed determination.

"Did you run away?" she asked, quietly, her tone and whole outlook so different from how she'd been the whole two days I've known her, and from what the rumors say and others describe that it's a bit unsettling.

I figure It'd just be best to tell the truth, so I do.

"Yeah. I did."

She nodded.

"Our Grunkle did as well, you know. Sort of. 'Cept it was more like he was kicked out."

I shifted in my seat.

"I don't think he'd like me to know this." I replied, awkwardly.

She nodded.

"I know. It's just - you had a reason, obviously, for running away. I don't need to know, and to be truthful I wouldn't understand. But -" she hesitated. "He _probably_ would, at least, a little. More than the rest of us, at any rate. But -" she continued, " _But,_ We can still listen. Even if I don't quite understand, and if Dip-Dop's a little blunt - he'd get being..." She shifted. "Well. He'd get more than me, honestly but I'd still like to help, if I can. " she offered a small, genuine smile.

Smaller than her usual ones, but no less bright and infectious than any of her other ones.

I felt myself smiling back, at least a little. "Thanks, Mabel." I said quietly.

She nodded, still smiling. "Come down at any time Norman. Feel free to." I nodded, then turned to look out the window.

I didn't see the saddened look she gave me before she quietly closed the door, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

A/N:

OMFG, oh gosh this chapter is longer, finally fucking longer than five thousand words.

The later readers here are going to hate me for this, i assure you.

They haven't gotten one of these, like, at all and i feel terrible but for some reason I don't seem to be able to throw out long chapters for that story for some reason :/

I dunno.

Anyway, Whaddya think? this chapter took allll afternoon and until now - which is when I post it so yeah. Now may not be your now but still.

It's like 10:26-ish right now.

I spent all fucking day on this shit when I should be revising but eh.

nevermind.

toodles!


	3. The Start Of A Terrible Plan

A/N:

Heyoo- Me again! Here's another chapter for you guys over here.

Review(s):

Thank you, izz bizz, for your review! I'm not actually used to writing for Mabel, so that's great to hear - so is the fact that everyone's, you know, IC. That's a relief. I will be, don't worry! As - as well, is obvious by the fact this chapter exists. Hah. Also, thanks for kicking me into gear - I would've forgotten to do a chapter for ages if you hadn't :/ whoops. I will try to post more often than in a year, but we'll see. It could end up being once in a blue moon, but fingers crossed and let's hope not. Finally - haha, yeah, that seems the trend, doesn't it? Well, we'll see ;). However, considering the rating of this story, and their age (mainly their age), nothing more than hints (which are ignore able) and close friendship. Its more likely for Mabel to jokingly "flirt" than that for now, but we'll see. Hope this (ridiculously long) reply covers everything!

I can't think of anything else to put here soooo-

* * *

After a little while consisting of staring out of the red stained-glass window, my legs got pins and needles and I decided it was high time to get moving and go back down to the gift shop. After I exited the attic, I realised something: I don't know my way out of the house. Cautiously, I go down the flight of stairs in front of me, (as I see no other doors on this floor), and end up in a long corridor, doors on all sides. Some of the doors had labels, words scribbled on them in permanent marker, or signs hung on nails embedded in the wood. I walked past the doors, reading the signs, including' 'Soos' Break Room ' and 'Stan's Room. KEEP OUT.', among others. I found the next set of stairs, and as I walked down them I kept my eyes peeled for any signs they may or may not have that could lead me out of here. "Hey, kid." A gruff voice called out, and in surprise I jumped like, a meter into the air. _what the-_ I spun round after I got over my surprise, noticing the laughter of Mr. Pines - who I guess is my boss, now.

Huh.

Mr. Pines started coughing and banged his fist onto his chest, muttering to himself. About what, I can't hear, but I could probably guess. But, then again, probably not. I don't know him well enough to guess what he'd be thinking after all. (It'd be weird if I did. We _just_ met, and he's my boss.)

Waiting for him to stop hacking his lungs out, I shifted awkwardly and rubbed at the back of my neck, moving my eyes around the area.

Through an open door, I saw the twins conversing in what seemed like hushed tones, and I politely ignored them in favour of looking around what I could see of the living area.

Hmm. _That's a nice clown painting. Not._ I shuddered. _Creepy._

"You looking for the exit, kid? Eh, Norman, right? Yeah, okay, It's just through that door there, kid. An' - Uh, you start day after tomorrow, alright? So. I'm gonna leave now." And with that, he left the room.

Blinking, I nodded, and turned, entering into the Gift shop. Currently, there were no customers around - and there wouldn't be for the rest of the day, judging by the 'closed' sign hung on the front door. The shop was empty and the lights were off, this along with the curtains being closed, the statues and the taxidermy creatures created a rather unsettling atmosphere; the likes I'd seen in actually haunted haunted houses, off-road motels and the other horror trope places me and Aggie'd visited on our way to gravity falls. (We were hoping to help people with their ghost problems; it, however, turned out that they wanted the ghosts there, thank you very much. Still got the money though - however it was more a 'please leave us alone you're scaring the ghosts away' bribe than anything else.)

Shuddering in the creepy atmosphere, I hurried outside. Aggie was waiting for me, staring off into the far distance, a troubled expression on her face.

If she wanted me to know she'd tell me, so I'm just gonna ignore that for now.

 _(For now.)_

So, taking the route we took the day before the day before (well that's a repetitive yet correct sentence...), Aggie and I walked down the road towards town, hoping to get back to the (annoyingly pricey) motel before dark.

 _You don't wanna be out after dark._

I mean. _Really_. That's just a horror trope waiting to happen.

* * *

 _(Dipper POV.)_

Great Uncle Ford led the way down to what used to be the Portal Room before he dismantled it, (It being the portal.) and I hurried after him.

Oh. Wait. Context.

So, basically, when the alarm stopped blazing and the sky cleared back to blue, Ford showed up at the door to the attic and asked me to follow him.

There's your context.

Moving on.

So, as I was saying, Ford led the way to the ex-Portal Room, and I followed quickly after. The journey itself was silent, aside from the general creaking of the house and the swish of Ford's trench coat whenever he turned a corner.

Soon, we came to the vending machine and he inputted the code, we went down the staircase and used the lift, then entered the main lab area. With a sigh, Ford carefully sat down on the chair, and I just sort of stood there, awkwardly.

As you do.

He seemed to be waiting for something, and I belatedly realised that was probably me. He was waiting for me to ask questions. (So I did. Obviously.)

"What _was_ that?" I asked, with a slightly hysterical undertone because _good god,_ there was a _red sky,_ and _earthquakes,_ and trees were falling and lighting was blasting the earth, C _hrist._ It was _chaos._

He grimaced, and glanced at the cupboard which was holding the -

 _Oh._

 _Right._

Realisation flashed across my face, or it must have, because he nodded, seemingly tired and/or weary. "The rift..." I murmured, and he nodded again. "Yes, Dipper. I may have managed to contain the rift but it is not a permanent fix. We must find a way to close it, or destroy it - Though, I admit one is more helpful than the other, considering destroying the rift could in fact destroy our universe, and undo the work we have done to try and save it. It would be much preferable to close the rift; though if it comes down to it destroying the rift is better than letting it open further. I fear what would come through if it did; because at least Bill would only let himself and a few others through, however in this case any number and any manner of monsters could transfer themselves if the rift opened fully - and of its own accord."

I swallowed, nervous, grimaced and rubbed the back of my neck. "That sounds... horribly terrifying." Ford let out a grim smile. "Yes, indeed." There was a pause, for dramatic effect, because why would there be otherwise, and then he spoke loudly. "However," and continued in a quieter but more positive tone than earlier, "I know of a place where we can find some form of adhesive that could, in turn, if applied correctly, permanently seal the rif. Well, at leas for a few hundred thousand years but it won't matter by then considering the world will already have ended and we'll be long gone." His tone was bright in that odd way of his - where he can sound almost jubilous about the most worrying of things.

Though, in this case, that is pretty good news.

Well. Not for those people under the time baby's reign hundreds of thousands of years into the future; but hey. It won't matter to us by then, will it? Besides, the world will already have ended. It doesn't matter if Bill gets here then, because we'll all be dead!

Well that's a depressing thought lets move on.

I coughed, and he seemed to notice how morbid that was because he frowned. "Well. I will need to figure out a plan for getting the adhesive, so in the meantime, you might want to find something to do, Dipper." I nodded, and took that as a dismissal, leaving through the door.

I used the lift, and upon exiting the secret passage was ambushed by my sister with a tackle hug. "Hey bro-bro! Dipper, Dipper. We need to talk. Talk in the lounge, Twin Talk, kay?" I wheezed, her full weight on my chest, and a choked sound escaped my throat. "M-Mabel..." She got off of me and I coughed, turned over and pushed myself of the ground. With a sigh, I replied (after I'd gained my breath back) "That's never been a thing, Mabel." and she shook her head. "Psssht. Course it has!" She flapped an arm in my direction, accidently whacking me in the chest again. "Come _on,_ Dipper!" She yelled to me as she ran to the living room. "Alright, Mabel." I called after her at a lower volume, grimacing and rubbing at the spot where she hit me. I followed her, though at a more reasonable pace.

Let's see what she wants.

* * *

After I surprised Dippin' Dots with my awesome super-secret tackling skillz, and totally didn't crush his windpipe or anything, I mentally dragged him after me (though in reality, he just walked, spoil-sport) to the living room to have a talk. A Twin Talk. (Which is totally a thing now - it's alliterative and everything!)

So anyway, when we reached the lounge, I flopped onto the armchair and waited for him. A few seconds later (gosh, he's so _slow,_ such a slow-poke), which consisted of about five different sitting positions, I jumped up from the chair and dragged him into the corner, ignoring his yelp of surprise (or pain whatever. I mean, it doesn't hurt that much when someone grabs a fist full of your arm and drags you by it! It doesn't hurt _me,_ at least.), then I started to fast talk him. "So, like, Norman has no-where to stay right? So I figured we could house him! I mean like, come on bro! He has nobody, and Grunkle Stan's really just a big softie we could convince him, it wouldn't be too hard - and Ford'd... weeeelll... he'd come round or whatever, but see, it'd be fun! Like one big sleepover, but with none of the stuff you hate! and, a major plus, he's a... well, _he,_ so you could have a guy friend your own age! and do guy stuff that I don't like to do, with someone who has a less busy schedule than Soos! It'd be fun, come on, bro-bro. You know you wanna, Dipping Sauce!" I wheedled, jabbing him with my index fingers. He yelped. "Woah, Mabel, stop - Mabel stop, come on Mabes, - Mabel!" The last word was almost a yell, and he grabbed my wrists before I could jab him in the chest. "You've already hurt me enough there today, Mabel." He sighed, and let go, and I dropped my arms to my side. A second later, I started swinging them, because being still is totally boring. "Look... Mabel..." He rubbed at his face, seemingly weary for some reason. "We - We can't just kidnap the guy, alright? Besides, there isn't enough space, and do you want our Grunkles to get in trouble? No-one even knows Great Uncle Ford is even real, yet, and he prefers it that way, so - so. And, and Grunkle Stan? He can't get into that sort of trouble - he's already done enough; we're all surprised he doesn't already have a life sentence but the would be the icing on the cake. And- and if we're found out? Say goodby to summers here, Mabel, because we'd never be coming back."

He stared at me, seemingly to try to get across the gravity of the situation.

 _Heh. Gravity. I'm a pun **genius.**_

I nodded, serious. "Then we just won't get caught." He slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead, and sighed.

I grinned. "knew you'd come round, Dip-Dop!"

He grunted as I threw my arm around his shoulders, forcing him to hunch down slightly. "Yeah, yeah." he mumbled, obviously disgruntled. "Try not to pick up any more strays though, okay?" I nodded enthusiastically, and then tackled him in a hug. "Oh wait - No, Mabel!"

 _Thud!_

"...Oww..." He groaned, "My head hurts." I laughed. "You'll be fine, Dipper. Nothing a short rest and some water won't fix!" he glared at me. "I could have a concussion." "You don't though", I counter-argued, and with a sigh he dropped his head back onto the floor with a _crack._ I frowned. "Lemme just get you that drink though, kay?"

You can never be too careful with my brother when he gets injured. It can go in minutes, he generally seems to get less injured than you should from things and I've never known him to break anything, but at the same time...

 _You can never be to careful. Especially... Not after **what happened.**_ _With **Him.**_

* * *

A/N - Damnit I lost the A/N I wrote. okay. Urgh.

Welp.

TL;DR - Thanks for reviews, I'm lazy, Let's hope for another chapter soon, horribly depressing reflection on the terrible state of my stories and lack of any sort of planning.

 _bye._

\- (Annoyed) Cesca.


	4. The Plan Goes To - Well - Plan

The night was cool, and quiet, as I made my way to the Mystery Shack for my night shift.

The day had been pretty standard - like i guess all my days will be like here in Gravity Falls. Predictable.

I got up, got ready, did my paper rounds, ate at the diner and looked around for some odd jobs. Found a few - walking someone's dog, mowing this old guy's lawn, painting some lady's door.

I did alright, I think. Got some money; enough to cover the expenses. (Motel room, that bike I had to get for my paper rounds, food at the slightly overpriced diner. Alarm clock. Some books on how to do things that might be useful to get me some money; everyday house things like mowing lawns and painting doors, and a book on dog care.)

In fact, I did well enough to have a regular job as a dog walker for that old couple; one with a bad back and the other with bad ankles. I feel bad for them, I really do, but money is money, and it turns out that it really does make the world go round.

So - all in all, I make enough to get by. It's alright, in my opinion.

Ah. Here.

The shack is in as much of a state as usual; the S still missing and the leftover letters promising exactly what you'll be getting... if the usual customers were smart, that is.

With a quirk of my lips, I go to the door and knock.

 _Bang. Bang._

I step back, and the door is opened.

Not a second later, a bright amalgamation of colours is obscuring my vision, and I teeter dangerously but manage not to fall.

Mabel lets go and stands back, and vision no longer obscured I see Dipper waving from behind her, grimacing slightly at his sister.

Mabel was as bouncy as ever, quite literally bouncing on her heels. "Hey Norman!" She chirped, brightly, a wide genuine smile on her face. "You're here!" I blinked. "Uh - yeah. Work, remember?" She nodded, and I noticed Dipper looking suspiciously around - not moving his head, but his eyes were surveying the area. "Where's - Aggie?" Dipper paused before the name, seemingly not wanting to ask but too curious to let it go.

Ah. Aggie. "She's around." I gestured vaguely. "I think she wanted to have a look and see if there were any ghosts in these parts."

There was silence, for once, and Mabel stilled her movement as she glanced at Dipper. "No." He said, finally. "There aren't any ghosts here."

The thing is - I know he's right, at least, about the town. I haven't seen a single ghost since arriving; not even the signs of a manifestation without a physical form. Just... emptiness. Except I also know he's wrong, as the woods - they're full of them. Human, and otherwise.

It's a little terrifying, how many there are in those woods.

However, I nod, not wanting them to know I've been in there since Dipper's warning. Mabel smiles, seemingly relieved, and Dipper smiles closed-mouthed. "Well - that's outta the way now, Dip-Dop, so let's invite him in" Mabel said, breaking the silence that had fallen. Dipper nodded. "Yeah. Come on in." They stepped out of the door frame, in sync, and I stepped inside the shop. "We're all supposed to make sure everything's in it's place and isn't all dusty 'n stuff." Mabel chirped happily. "So we get some _feather dusters_ which are the softest things, _oh my gosh._ " Mabel was rubbing her face with a feather duster, and Dipper grimaced again. "You can do the dusting then Mabel. I'll go - sort stuff." And Dipper left awkwardly, wandered over to the piles of knickknacks and started to separate them into smaller, more organised ones. Mabel handed me a feather duster, and taking that as my cue I started using it for what it was meant - Dusting.

(Mabel was being what I assume Mabel is like - the only thing I can really describe it as is 'Mabel-y'. So she was being Mabel-y, still gushing about the softness of the feathers and _would she be able to use these for a sweater? These are the questions..._ )

* * *

Dip dop and I have the _perfect_ plan. It's simple really. Invite Norman over for a sleepover - and never let him leave.

Really, it's not _kidnapping._ Gosh. Just a bunch of friends having a sleepover. Of course, Dipper pointed out occasionally he'd have to stay at the Motel, but that's alright _I_ _guess._ At least its only occasionally, unlike _all of the time_ , as it is now.

Really, we're doing him a _favour._ Grunkle Stan even seemed _proud_ of our cunning plan. He's not saying _no_ at any rate.

Not in so few words.

And until he does I'm taking that as permission. So - plan is a go!

I nod to Dipper, and he reluctantly nods back.

He's been carefully heading towards the door, and in one swift movement locked it quietly. "So!" I exclaimed, covering the _click_ of the lock effectively (and making Norman jump but whatever-) "How's the job hunt goin'?" I asked.

He relaxed, and answered. "Not bad. I have one - walking some old people's dog, since they can't anymore."

"Aww." I cooed. "Dogs are the best. Not as good as pigs though... ooh, but _cats,_ that still aren't as good as waddles but they're just balls of fluff..."

Dipper laughed slightly. "We get it Mabel - you love animals." I nodded rapidly. "Who doesn't?" "Ghosts" Norman said suddenly. Dipper snapped his head in his direction, stared intently at him because of the new information given. I snorted and hit him in the arm with my elbow, affectionately. Norman was looking slightly worried. "Don't worry - bro-bro here likes to know things. Wha'd'ya mean, Ghosts don't like animals? What about animal's ghosts?" Norman nodded, wariness gone. "Uh - Live animals can sorta, sense them, I guess. I don't really know how it works, but they kinda know that they're there. Ghost animals are the only ones that ghosts don't hate - sometimes I see former animal lovers hanging around with 'em. Also, ghost animals tend to hang out with real-life animals - dogs chase each other and stuff. Sometimes, when a dog seems to chase it's own tail it itsn't - though to be honest most of the time it is."

Dipper grinned. "Cool."

"Morbid" Norman corrected. "They are _dead,_ after all."

I shrugged. "It's still _cool_ though."

Norman grimaced, seemingly remembering something unpleasant. "Not if the ghost retains it's death injuries. Which, to be fair, isn't often, but when it happens..." He swallowed thickly. "It's usually for the ones who had the worse deaths."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Dipper pale slightly. I frowned, just a little.

"Right." Dippin' Dots seemed uneasy, a little crease between his eyebrows and a turned down set to his mouth. "The worst ones." He echoed.

Norman nodded, and I realised the air was thick and foreboding.

"Well" I chirped hopefully breaking the melancholy atmosphere. "Not so cool then." His lips quirked upwards, sardonically. "Yeah. Not so cool, after all."

Norman returned to dusting. I poked Dipper in the arm and smiled slightly. He sighed, and his lips quirked upwards.

We had at least managed to trap him in here. That's not too bad a result. Right?

I walked over to the knickknacks section and started helping my brother sort the stuff out.

 _Hmm. Puma, or panther? these are the questions..._

* * *

 _The worst ones._

It was echoing in my head, the words reverberating and bringing with them blurry unfocused images of a girl with a gaunt face and shadows under her eyes; with marks around her neck evidently made by a noose and lichtenberg figures over the visible skin, her clothes burned by the lightning that must have struck her... or emanated _from_ her, the green lightning constantly striking in her eyes, blinding to look at but impossible to ignore evident of some sort of power.

Aggie must have had a horrible death. A witch with the ability to see the dead in the era of the Witch Burnings, judging by her attire.

A very, very horrible death, I think she must have had. He said it must have been, for her cause of death to show as it does.

I sighed, and placed the last bobble-head on the shelf, upped the price by a generous margin.

There. All finished.

"Phew!" Mabel exclaimed. "I thought we'd never be done!" Norman came over, having finished making sure everything was dust-free. "Me too." He said. "Dusting's harder than it looks."

I nod. "So's the ordering." I gestured at the much neater shelves and displays. "But we're finished."

Norman's expression grew sullen and weary, and my sister jumped in before he could say anything. "Well - it's a lot later than anyone should be out and about, in this town. Hey, I have an idea! How about you stay over tonight, eh? It could be like a sleepover!"

Mabel sounded as excited about the prospect as she was. I shrugged. "Seems like an okay plan. And she's right, though. You don't want to be wandering around this time of night."

Norman hesitated, but I knew we'd got him.

"Yeah." he said, finally. "Alright."

Mabel jumped up, her fist in the air "Whoo!" She grinned, happy and bouncy. "We're going to have _so_ much fun, you would not believe..."

* * *

A/N Heeyyyy. Look, I know it's short, but I kinda ran out of inspiration. Ooops. It seems my muse has taken a holiday, so I'm not sure how frequent these will be, nor how long each one may be.

Heh.

Reviews:

izz bizz: Io to you too! you're welcome; it meant a lot to me that you wrote one. Oh my god, thank you so much! It's a very nice compliment, for a fanfiction author when someone gives them kudos for the characters being IC. Thank you!

Yeah, you probably should... heh. I will be trying though, I promise that - but thanks. My own pace is far, far too slow though...

Well, that's lovely to hear :D thank you :).  
uhm - haha, i actually was only implying Sock Opera. Sorry if you thought it was more.

thank you for reviewing!

nottellingyou: Was this soon? No? Whoops.

Thank you for reviewing, and kicking my lazy self into gear. ^_^

See you all next chapter!


End file.
